


Never See You Again.

by imaginativefantasties



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Comedy, F/M, Fun, Funny, I MIGHT ADD SMUT, Implied Sexual Content, Mentions of Sex, Party, Slow Updates, Tour Bus, Trust Issues, and now it's words, different 5sos manger, just say the words, this was a dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 00:13:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4326390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginativefantasties/pseuds/imaginativefantasties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton and (Y/N) meet and have sex at the party, with the thought they will never see each other again... It just so happens that 5 Seconds of Summer's manger is a relative of (Y/N), and they meet again.</p>
<p>(Slow updates, sorry!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never See You Again.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblrs!
> 
> Main: radioactiverawr  
> FanFic One: imaginative-fantasies

 

Title:

Author: That would be me. 

Warnings: Implied smut (I might actually write smut, just ask I suppose), swearing - a lot of it, drinking (alcohol).

A/N: This is just a little silly thing I dreamt of at the moment before sleep. I might no be able to update a lot, seeing as I have no laptop atm. plus i suck at updating.  

 

 

* * *

 

 I could feel the music in my bones, and the alcohol buzzing through my body. And I feel fucking awesome. 

Nothing could ruin this mood, I was at, what could be the best house party I'd been to in months, or maybe my life. I had my friends dancing around me, bouncing in time with the music. Again, I'll mention, this night is fucking awesome!

"(Y/N)" My best friend slurred, wrapping her arm around me, she looked so good tonight. Normally she'd dress in jeans and a t-shirt. But tonight, she had a long, tight dress on that made her beautiful figure stand out. 

"Come get a drink with me!" She giggled, pulling me along with her, I giggled, trying to stay on my feet, my new heels -deep red pumps- made it a little difficult to walk, especially after downing a few drinks.

Erica pulled into the kitchen, and grabbed a bottle of vodka and a tropical juice and poured triples into two glasses. 

I took on and we 'clinked' our glasses, taking sips straight after. 

"Okay I'm gonna go find Oliver" Erica giggled taking the glass and stumbling away. I chuckled and watched her leave, she had been hooked on this guy for two years, we had met him in college, that's how I met Erica actually, we were in the same class. 

College is over now, only a few weeks ago. The class had a huge party to finish it off, and then we had had another party for fun, and then another for my 18th, and now we're here, trying to enjoy our summer before adulthood begins. 

I took another swing from my drink, grimacing slightly at the taste 

"You should mix it with Pepsi, makes it taste better" 

I looked up, not recognising the voice. 

"Fuck" I say, my eyes scanning over his face, this wasn't real. 

"I'm Ashton, guess you know me from that look" He says chuckling take a swig from the beer he was holding. 

I chuckled, snapping out from my daze. 

"Yeah, I know you." I say, in a voice I hoped sounded sexy... Lets be honest, it didn't. 

I wasn't really a huge fan of 5 Seconds of Summer, but I knew them, and I really liked their music, I wasn't a huge fan-girl though. 

"But yeah, you should really try the Pepsi and vodka, or you could try dancing with me, I promise I've got moves" Ashton said, winking at me. He took one long drink, downing the beer, and then he chucked it in the bin and held his hand out for me. 

I smirked, downing my drink, he raised his eyebrows, impressed maybe? I took his hand, and suddenly he pulled my close, close enough to feel his hot breath in my ear. 

My breath hitched, and I cursed, for that breath probably gave me away, he was so hot. 

"Let's go then" He whispers in a husky voice, his arm snaked around my waist, and I found myself being led into the main room.

The music began making it's way through my bones, the energy rushing through me, along with the alcohol.  

I turned around, smirking I grabbed Ashton's hand and pulled him into the middle of the dancing and started dancing, I put his hands on my waist, and he got the picture and our hips started swaying to the beat of some song I didn't know. 

Suddenly I saw Erica smirking at me from the side of the room, she was standing with the group from our college class, they were all smirking at me. Some looked a little shocked. To be honest, throughout college I was a little goody goody. But Erica changed that. 

I danced closer to Ashton, our hips brushing against each other, our arms around the other. And our faces extremely close. 

Ashton's nose bumped mine, and I giggled. 

"You know you're really hot" He says suddenly, I laugh, my head falling backwards slightly. 

"Why thank you" I say, taking the compliment, "So are you"

Our nose brushed again. 

And then our lips. 

"Can I kiss you?" He asks, I smile. Boys who asked if they could kiss someone were the cutest. 

"Course you can" I answered.

He grinned and pushed his lips to mine, his body rolling into mine, our dancing becoming less dance and more grind. 

His lips felt soft on mine, and gentle. Maybe I should change that. 

I moved my fingers into his wild hair and gently gripped. That was enough for him to moan softly into my mouth. I continued to make out kiss more rough, and my fingers ran through his hair. 

 And then Ashton's hands held tighter onto my hips and the sides of my lower back, I'm sure he was trying not to pull our bodies together even closer. 

I pulled away from the kiss, smirking, I know what I wanted to happen, and I'm sure he wanted the same... 

"My cars outside if you want to continue" Ashton winked. 

I laughed "How classy" 

His smile fell.

"I'm kidding, let's go." I kissed his lips again. 

"Lemme just tell my friend where I'm going, or she'll freak" I said, kissing him in between each word. 

I swaggered over to Erica and my college class, and they had the goofiest grins on their lips. 

"Shut up. I'll be back in a bit" I say, winking to Erica. 

"Yes (Y/N)!" Erica yelled as I walked away from them. 

I caught up with Ashton who was standing with three very tall boys. They were all smirking at Ashton, in the same way my friends were smirking at me. 

"Hey.."He grinned, kissing my lips again. "Let's go" He whispered, taking my hand and we walked out from the party, the music still faint to my ears. 

Luckily Ashton's car was big, and hand black tinted windows, no one would be able to look in. I smirked, after he had laid the seats down at the back, and pushed him gently onto them, and then I climbed on top of him,our lips connecting again, his hands all over my body and mine all over his. And our hands didn't leave each other, until the party ended and we parted ways, him with his friends and me with mine, never to see each other again... 

**Author's Note:**

> Whatcha think? Tell me! :))
> 
> Sorry there wasn't any smut, I'm not completely confidant with writing smut.


End file.
